Lory's library
by careless-in-love
Summary: Kyoko is just a plain old bookworm, but when a mysterious book falls into her grasp every thing changes. New world, new playboy,... new problems. Will she learn that some secrets should be left untold or die trying to find the truth. Does she even care what it is? KyokoxRen. Lemons and mostly OOC. Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! sorry this took so long, but school work is coming in at full force. _**

**_Disclaimer ( for this chapter and all to come): I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters._**

**Chapter 1 ****_"Simple"_**

Simple. The one word that described everything in Kyoko's life: simple. A simple mistake is what brought her into the world. She wears simple clothes. Her life, year after year, day after day is just simple. Only in books did her imaginative wheels begin to turn, making the simplicity of the world, complex. And her simple clothes morphing into the beautiful cherry blossom pattern of a geisha's clothing. Slowly turning dull and tear to match the rags of the little slave girls born into the nineteenth century South. Then the indigo glow that once engulf her turn into green, as she hear indistinct voices in the distance. The closer they got, the more distinct they became. Only until she vaguely heard her name, did she stir. Bolting awake at the sound of her mother shouting, " KYOKO LAINE MOGAMI, COME DOWN. NOW!" Not sure when she fell asleep, she fumbles out of bed and counts the minutes til she get another book from Lory's library.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay... so I decided that I'm going to try and update every Wednesday or so. And the chapters for this story will be kind of short. (^v^) Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2 "Lory"**_

Lory was a quiet widow that never really bounced back. Drowning himself in stories to forget his troubles. No close friends or family to visit him, it was always simply quiet. Until fifteen years old Kyoko and her family moved in next door two years ago. He respect Kyoko's love for books and let her borrow as much as she liked from his personal library. She had this white glow about her that made the place feel alive, as if it was finally waking from a long slumber. The now seventeen year old still comes almost every day, to tend to the books when he couldn't. Days like today when his arthritis starts to act up. Helps remind him that he isn't what he used to be. So he welcomes her help, but he doesn't want her stumbling on to something she shouldn't. The secrets that lie within the library. Ones he plans on taking to the grave. His secrets.

_I would love if u guys leave comments. Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

_okay guys enjoy! Please leave comments._

Chapter 3 "Helping out"

Kyoko left after her chores were done. Knocking a few times before using the spare key under the welcome mat. She knocks mainly to see if Lory was alright or not, so once the door was open, she decided to check on him first.

"Hey Lory, how are you feeling?" Only greeted by the words, "like crap."

"okay, so how about I fix up the library a bit and write what books I take down on a piece of paper?"

"That's fine, just leave it on the nightstand," he said, "oh and remember –"

"- Never touch the books on the last bookshelf's bottom row. I know." With that, Lory went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "The unknown book"**

There wasn't much for Kyoko to fix, so she got a couple of books and started to put away the ones left on the tables. The last book was different from the ones before it. At first glance, its cover appeared to be electric blue, then faded into black. Such a weird book, she thought, but it's very… alluring! She picked it up to put it with her books when she notice that it didn't have a title. She felt it didn't matter much and went to bring the list of books to Lory. "Here's the list and I didn't know the name of one, but it was left out on one of the tables." Then she mumbled a good-bye and rushed home to read the mysterious book. Plopping on the soft, yellow sheet on her bed and opened the book. She only saw these odd symbols that started to move and form words. The one who holds this book, becomes its owner. Its secrets become your own and you must bear everything that lies within these bindings. Kyoko thought that maybe Lory got it for her since it was in his handwriting. She continued reading. If you accept this, write your name below. Once she did, a yellow light shot out of the book. Engulfing her and as quickly as it came, it vanished. Taking Kyoko with it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I hope u enjoy this chapter. Please remember to comment! **_

**Chapter 5 "Mistake"**

"Alright," is all Lory could say as Kyoko rushed out. Chuckling out how eager she was to read the books she picked out. He glanced at the list she left and decided to head to the library since he was feeling better. A nap always did the trick for him. He started to wonder what the last book, Kyoko was talking about, was. "She usually knows these kinds of things," he said down the hall from his library. "The only ones without titles are -," he cut himself off as he realized his mistake. He hoped that it was just his imagination as he ran to the last bookshelf in the library, only to find one book missing. "Damn," as he saw that it was from the bottom shelf.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please leave a comment and Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6 "In the book"**

Kyoko awakes with a wet cheek and a puppy, of an unknown breed, staring at her. Always having a soft spot for dogs, she starts to pat him. "What's your name," she said in a cutesy voice. Sammy was the reply. "Did you just-." She was cut off by someone behind her calling Sammy. As she turned, Kyoko was met with piercing, icy blue eyes. After a formal greeting, she found out that Sammy's owner was a eighteen years old guy by the name of Ren Aishiteru. He had dark, wavy hair that carelessly fell on his face and a mysterious smile almost always plaster on it. And Kyoko just couldn't stop staring at him, as if she was caught in that smile or held within his eyes, which seem to see right through her. He gave her a lift into town, and she constantly stole sideways glances at him. Turning beet red when she thought he glanced back. She couldn't help feeling that this was going to be a long ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Tease"

Ren found it amusing how Kyoko looked at him. As if was some sort of unknown species. He decided to mess with her a little. So he first gave her glance of his own and she started to blush, he got really close to her red face and asked, "Are you okay?" Laughing to himself as she mumbled a reply. His job was to bring any human girls to the town and make them want to stay. It's a living, he thought since he is the only completely human looking one. He just teases them for fun. Ren was deep in his thought that he didn't even notice that they had gotten a flat tire on the forest trail. "Just great," he sighed as he sent Sammy to get some help.

" We'll have to camp here for the night while Sammy gets help."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, but I have a tent and some sleeping bags, so it should be fine," Ren said trying to reassure her. I mean it does happen all the time, he said to himself.

"Wait, you said a tent, as in you only have one?"

"Yeah so?" Once again, Kyoko's face was beet red. She followed Ren into a clearing, to set up camp.

_**Leave a comment about what you think of this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Dare Uno"

As nightfall and the crickets began to hum their usual song, Kyoko and Ren adjusted into their sleeping bags. She has been beating herself up about how much she let Ren tease her earlier, but she soon forgot when he suggested playing cards.

"What should we play?"

"Um… goldfish?"

"Kyoko, you're seventeen years old and goldfish is the only thing you can think of?"

"Well… I don't really play cards a lot."

"Okay…," Ren started," Well, how about dare Uno?" Kyoko knew that he was messing with her again, so she wanted to return the favor. "Sure." The surprised look on his face, disappeared with a smirk. "Let's start then." The first round, Ren won. "I dare you to sleep next to me tonight." The games just started, but Kyoko already wants to back out. "Deal." The tables turned soon after though, with Kyoko trying to make Ren blush. By the last game, the now shirtless Ren had neon pink nail polish on every nail.

_**Hope you guys liked it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9 "Losing the game"**

Ha, ha, very funny, Ren thought as he looked at his bright pink finger with an 'I heart 1D' sticker on it. How can he possibly lose? He learned his lesson: never mess with Kyoko in a game of dare Uno. The last card was played and Ren's heart fell as she said, "Uno, out! Now how about you…" He waited for the next embarrassing thing, when she finished her sentence. His heart began to double in pace as Kyoko said, "… have to kiss me." He looked at her to see if she was serious, only to see the back of her head and a red ear peeking out from under her hair. Ren didn't understand why he was nervous or even why his heart was beating so much. It can't be that I like her, he thought. There had been many girls, but none of them tempted him in such a way. Drawn into her hazel eyes when her face came closer to his. Too intoxicated by the smell of her as he felt her breath on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Enjoy guys and please leave it comment.**_

**Chapter 10 "The kiss"**

Kyoko felt in control, but once Ren's lips touched hers, she did everything not to collapse into his arms. She thought she was going crazy when she saw what looked to be a red string, on her pinky finger, connecting her to Ren. The deeper the kiss got, the more clearly she could see it. It felt like hours had pass, when he finally let her go. And as the moment began to ran thin, Ren mumbled something about getting some fresh air, grabbed a jacket, and left. As a half an hour past into an hour, Kyoko thought of her feelings for Ren. It has only been a day, yet she feels in love. She felt that, it can't be that easy. Things like love, let alone true love, can only happens in fairytales, she thought. Only works of fiction can be so… wonderful. Finally feeling like a normal girl her age, daydreaming of love, when her eyes fluttered close.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11 "The red string theory"**

The red string theory can't be real, Ren repeated to himself, as mall distance away from the tent… and Kyoko. The theory is that a person and their soul mate are connected by a red string, tied around both of their pinky fingers. The closer you get, the shorter the string becomes. Why now? He thought. I need to stick to the plan! I can't just be thinking about Kyoko… oh Kyoko. The first person to make him feel like what he's doing is wrong, but he can never deceive his family. Well kind of his family. Since Ren was four, the townspeople have brought him in as their own. It's the least he can do, since doesn't even know where his parents are. Or any memory of his life before. Seeing the time, Ren heads back, only to see Kyoko already asleep. How can such a small girl make me doubt myself? He thought. One thing was for sure: the townspeople can't know anything about this. As he glanced at Kyoko lying next to him, he thought one thing before falling asleep; it's going to be a long night.

_** I'm such a hopeless romantic. Hoped you like it. Leave what you think will happen next.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 12 "Saved by the bell"**

Warmth is what enveloped Ren in his sleep. Strangely warm. His eyes slowly opened at the slight breathing on his chest. Now it was Ren's turn to blush. Watching Kyoko snuggled deeper into his embrace. He began to brush a strand of hair out of her face, when he stopped. Grieved with such a silly thing like longing. He longed to stay with the first person to actually make him feel again, even in the slightest. Longing for the girl, asleep in his arms, with the pure white aura that mixes with his crimson red one, to create the most beautiful shade of cherry blossom pink. To match her cheeks, oh how he would love to trace his thumb across them, when he teases her. Ren finally understood Romeo's crazy love for Juliet, because it's the same as his own: forbidden. Only when Kyoko started to wake up, did he come out of his thoughts. When she parted her lips, Ren remember how they tasted of watermelon jolly ranchers the night before. Maybe they still do, he thought, unconsciously drawing her… then he stopped. He partially fled to the opposite side of the tent, to resist holding her closer when he heard Sho, his best friend in the town, outside. Saved by the bell.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys... sorry I haven't updated til now. Well, enjoy! _

**Chapter 13 "Rescue comes"**

Rapidly beating was Kyoko's heart, as a boy named Sho came to pick up her and Ren. In the town, she was welcomed by everyone, but Kyoko wasn't stupid. Something felt off. Not because of the fact that no one looked, even in the slightest bit human, but how they gave her an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Graying her intuition and subconsciously grabbing the person's, next to her, hand. She thought it was Ren's, only to meet the milk chocolate brown eyes of its real owner: Sho. " If you want, I can show you around." Seeing her unreadable expression, he added, "come on. It'll be fun… just you and me." With that she blushed and gazed at Ren, who was on the other side of Sho. The returned gaze was so cold that Kyoko shuddered, and timidly nodded to Sho.

Be sure to read my first halloween fanfic tommorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry. My mom is in the hospital. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 14 "Sho the flirt"**

Something is definitely up, Sho said to himself. Giving Kyoko a toothy grin when she met up with him that night. He wanted her to fall for his flirtatious smile and follow him around all the time, like the other girls Ren talked into staying in town. Human girls. I mean, I'm a fairly attractive kistune, he thought. Sho was a freckled face, well-built fox demon, which always looked like he just stepped out of a magazine. There was never a girl or woman that didn't fall for his charm. Being the only child to the town's leader, just added on to it. No girl, but Kyoko, who through their little adventure, didn't swoon not even once. Instead, he was bombarded with questions about Ren. He now understood what they meant when they say you only want what you can't have. And he was determine to have her, no matter what. His once best friend became his rival in the most deadly game of love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 "Jealousy brawls"**

Once they had come back from their little date, Ren ignored Kyoko, and instead focused his attention on Sho. "Sho can I talk to you for a sec?" he said, trying not to voice his outrage. Sho smirked as he said, "sure." He pointed to where Kyoko's room at the inn would be and, to Ren's dismay, kissed her goodnight. Now Ren was starting to become impatient. They headed into the woods and stopped in the clearing.

"So what did you guys do?" Ren started.

"Why, jealous?" Ren just repeated his question.

"Chill. I didn't sleep with her, but hopefully those pretty little legs of hers will open for me sooner than later. I mean, they always do." With this, Ren threw the first punch. Seeing the blood that dripped from Sho's lips, some of his previous anger disappeared. How could he have let a girl come between his friendship, he wondered. Then Sho tried to scratch Ren's face with now razor sharp claws.

"How dare you, a human, hit me?!" He spatted. Confused, Ren started to dodged. Only responding, when Sho's claw came in contact with one his cheeks.

"I'm not human."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're just the child of parents who couldn't keep their mouth shut." Ren pinned Sho on a tree. Scanning his eyes to hint that these were all lies, but no hint came. And Sho is a bad liar, always has been.

Ren's voice was cracking as he started, "what are you-."

"Saying? I'm saying that they're dead, my father and the townspeople killed them, but worry your grandfather owns the book now. Well…" Sho smiled,"…used to." Ren has never seen Sho as hysterical as he was then, but a black cloud darken his thoughts and he knew himself no more. And they were at it again when he heard Sho say something about Kyoko being just a hot piece of ass that can be easily taken. Ren only thought of how much he was going to enjoy beating the hell out of his former best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 "A time alone"**

Kyoko answered the door, with only a thin towel covering her naked body, she saw Ren at the door. "Uh… Ren what are you-." Her words cut off as he pressed his split lips on hers. Hungrily almost desperate, as if he felt she was going to disappear in front of his eyes. She pulled away at the taste of blood. She asked what was wrong, but there was no response. So, she tossed him a damp towel to clean up the dried blood on his face with, and went to put on some clothes. Kyoko must have been gone for quite a while, because Ren came into the room with the look of an abandoned puppy. She chuckled at this, "what's wrong now?" He tossed her back the towel. As she went to pick it up from where it landed, Ren's arms wrapped around her. Keeping her in place. Kyoko let out a sound she never heard before, when he kissed her neck and shoulders. Leaving a burning sensation in those places.

He moved onto her ear. Nibbling on it before he whispers, "it's time to go." Caught in the moment, Kyoko asked, "go where?" His answer was home. She had completely forgot. Her mom was going to freak! Once they entered her bedroom, freshly out of the book, she was surprised to see that only two hours have passed in the human world. That didn't change the fact that it was still late though. Even after Ren promised to pick her up tomorrow, Kyoko was still uneasy.

"Don't worry; I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"I'll settle for a goodnight kiss instead."

He smiled at this and said, "Deal." He kissed her cheek and disappeared. And with that Kyoko thanked the stars that summer break had just started.

**Ren...forever a tease.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_hey guys. Sorry I'm so late, but I've been in the hospital for awhile. Anyway enjoy! _**

**Chapter 17 "Lory's grandson" **

Weeks past after that, and there wasn't one that they didn't spend together. Technically in the book, they've known each other for a year and a half. Her family adores Ren and never worries about where Kyoko goes, as long as he's there. He told her everything about that night, that now seemed like forever and a day ago. And she explained how she only accepted Sho's invitation to see how Ren would feel about it. It seems insecurity is something they both harbored in the beginning of their relationship. Ren was very happy to learn about his parents from his grandfather, Lory. Kyoko couldn't believe that he actually had children, let alone Ren being his grandson. Ren also learned that his name isn't Ren Aishiteru, but Ren Griffin Linden. "Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese. They must have given you that name in hopes that you would stay with them," explained Lory. Later on, when Kyoko went to return the remaining books she borrowed, he and Ren began to talk about the book. Linden regrets what happen. He had warned her about the book. Now it is too late. Ren didn't blame him, she does have a mind of her own, but it's great that he met his soul mate. She has... changed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 "Something's off"**

"It's all my fault," wept Lory. "Just like your mother, she'll… she'll"

"You're saying that they die because she told you about the book."

He nodded. "Shit. Don't tell Kyoko about this." After that, whenever Ren and Kyoko went into the book, they would camp out in the woods. Out of sight, out of mind, he thought, hopefully.

_**sorry it's so short. Remember to comment, bye! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay guys, last chapter. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 19 "Every minute counts"**

Kyoko liked Ren always being there, but she felt like something was off. Acting like she didn't notice anything, because she enjoyed the attention. Day and night they would go out. Try things they've never tried before. And for once, her life wasn't simple, but complex.

Complicated, only in a good way. Or so she thought. When night fell upon the starry sky, Ren kissed Kyoko goodnight. Slipping something into her hand, he whispered, "Give me your answer soon." Hearing this, she read his little note, tied to the box, in her hand. She read aloud, "Will you marry me? Ren what's -." She met his grinning face and shouted a yes. Later on, after their rejoicing moment came to an end, Kyoko went to sleep, wearing her sapphire ring and a smile on her face. Once she was fast asleep, the book slowly opened, sprouting vines in every direction. Then they disappeared, taking Kyoko with them. Never to be heard again. And that following morning, when Ren came to pick her up, he found a note from Sho. Hurriedly he read, told you she'll be mine.

The end

**So what you think guy****_s? Leave a comment! _**


End file.
